


A Strange Reflection

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking in the woods at night, looking for someone who came out of the portal, Pacifica finds them. Who this person turns out to be shocks her tremendously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Yuzu and Yuri's first duel in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.
> 
> This is not connected to my multichapter in any way; this is just a random drabble I wrote.

Walking in the woods with only the moonlight and stars to light her way, Pacifica's eyes darted around the area, despite wanting to close them desperately.

Pacifica knew she had to keep her guard up, especially during a time like this. She knew something or someone was lurking about the trees that came through the portal Dipper's great uncle made. She can't let her guard down.

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Her eyes darted around, looking for whatever moved. She not see a single thing! Whoever was didn't move at all, standing still. From the corner of her eye, she saw a green glow from the bushes.

"Come on out! You're not fooling anyone!"

The person, who wore a cloak, walked out of the brush. Squinting, she couldn't see the person's face.

She straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?"

The guy stayed silent, not answering her question.

"I asked you something!"

The man paused. He might as well humour her.

The man took off his hood, revealing his face. Pacifica's eyes flew open, heart pounding. This person looked like a clone of Dipper, however, something about him felt very off. In addition to his bizarre get-up, he had a cold and stoic look in his eye. This wasn't the Dipper she knew – that's for sure.

Standing up, the guy brushed off his dark pants. "That's none of your concern."

Ugh. This was getting her nowhere.

"All right, what do you want?"

"I don't want to say."

Okay. Now this guy was really pissing her off.

Pacifica grabbed his collar. "I asked you a question."

Dipper shoved her hand away, touching the amulet around his neck. Suddenly, her body was surround by a faint, green glow. Her limbs locked into place. She tried to move them, but they would budge no matter how hard she tried.

Dipper looked at her more closely. This girl must be this world's version of Pacifica. From what he could gather, unlike the Pacifica in his world who grew up poor before the Gleefuls adopted her, her ancestors, supposedly, found the town, bring her family vast wealth. This Pacifica had the same life style as him. She still reminded him of the cap wearing girl in his world, who would've put up just as big of a fight. While he respected her for that, he had to keep an eye on her.

He released the spell on her, letting her drop the ground. Pacifica let a few raspy breathes escape her, eyes narrowed at him.

"Listen," he said. "Just stay out of my way."

Dipper took off into the night as Pacifica stared at the trees for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Who was that guy? Was he the shape shifter that Dipper told her about? Or something else completely? The really bizarre part is that she swore for a brief second he reminded him of Dipper. That was just a trick, right? One thing she knew for sure, she had to tell Dipper about this.


End file.
